


Night Rhapsody

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Healing Music Suite No. 1: Love Affair of a Museum Curator and a Doctor [11]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Consensual Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, please don't read if you are not interested in that, this is entirely sapphic smut and nothing but sapphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Barbara reassures Nomura in the nightand Nomura reassures Barbara in the morning





	1. Night Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious to see if I could write smut and this is what happened.
> 
> Please be advised that this is adult sexual content and approach accordingly.
> 
> Comments are appreciated greatly, but I will likely not reply to them as I've done on other works.

Nomura had existed her entire life in shadows. Even back in the Order, as she gained stature, she’d been careful not to take on a too prominent role.Leaders of the Janus Order tended to end up dead, either by Bular’s impatience or by other, “mysterious” reasons (that could easily be chalked up to assassination).

Hence, her assertion that she could lead the Order if she wanted to (which she could).She just never wanted to.Better to leave such things to the likes of Stricklander and Scaarbach, who could and did take the falls when necessary.

Nomura may not have been the most powerful in the Order, but she had come away the most unscathed (and still alive).The same certainly could not be said for Scaarbach.And, though Stricklander unfortunately still had his life, he’d have to be careful to not be stabbed in the back for the rest of his days.Nomura would have helped the inevitable happen to him there had she not made a promise to someone she intended to never betray.

The shadows suit Nomura.

Until now.

Though it wasn’t the shadows as a whole, but one in particular that irk her.

“Something’s bothering you,” Barbara murmurs half into her pillow.“What is it?”

“Nothing.Go to sleep.”Nomura turns on her side, facing away from her girlfriend.She hears the doctor shift around on the bed, regardless.

Barbara wraps an arm around Nomura.She pulls her in close, until her body curves around the changeling’s.Her breasts squish into Nomura’s back. 

“I’m not going away until you tell me,” Barbara whispers in Nomura’s ear.She trails a hand up to Nomura’s shoulder.

“If I say I want to have another round of sex, will you drop it?”Nomura intertwines her hand with Barbara’s.She brings Barbara’s hand up to her lips and kisses each of her knuckles.

“I’d like that,” Barbara replies.“But I’d also like you to talk to me.”

“It’s not important.”

“Anything that bothers you is important to me, Zelda.”

Nomura stares at the wall.She takes a breath.Then, “Stricklander showed up at the museum a couple days ago.”She feels Barbara tense.“His intent was to unnerve me.He implied…”Nomura turns her head to look at Barbara.“He implied that he could seduce you into returning to him when, not if, he so chose.”

Nomura never minded existing in the other changeling’s shadow in the Order, when he’d desired power she had little interest in.But now that their desires were the same, she was acutely aware that she was Barbara’s _second_ changeling.She and Stricklander hadn’t competed for her affection.Their courtships of the doctor hadn’t overlapped in time.She wasn’t worried.Not really.Her and Barbara’s relationship was strong.

At the same time, she had grown accustom to watching Stricklander get everything he wanted, one way or another, over the centuries.He was patient, calculating.Manipulative.

If they had the slightest argument, she could see him weaseling himself in between them.

“He’s not going to.”Barbara hugs Nomura tight.For a second, Nomura wonders if the doctor read her mind, then she remembers what she’d said out loud.Barbara goes on, “I stopped loving him years ago.I love _you_.I will always, _always_ choose _you_.No matter what.”She pauses, and adds with a quiet laugh, “And, yes, I do know that.He may have a silver tongue, but its tunes have longed since stopped working on me.”She kisses Nomura’s cheek.

Nomura reaches up and kisses her back.She puts her hands on Barbara’s shoulders, intending to push her down on the bed to restart their earlier love-making, but Barbara moves before she can.

Barbara smirks.Her hair moves in a wave, sweeping from one shoulder to the other as she lifts a leg over and straddles Nomura.She leans forward and splays her fingers across the changeling’s belly. 

“You know what I think?”Barbara meets Nomura’s gaze.“I think someone needs to be reminded of just how much they’re loved in this relationship.”

“Oh?”Nomura can’t help but smile.The sheet slides off Barbara’s body, exposing it.The moon, out the window behind the doctor, casts a silvery halo down on her, illuminating her form.Nomura is reminded of angelic paintings that had passed through the museum during her tenure there.She doubts a painter could capture the loveliness she sees though.Not that she’s willing to share her girlfriend long enough to find out.“Do go on.”Nomura runs her hands up Barbara’s thighs to hold her hips.

“I think none can compare to you in passion.”Barbara presses her lips to the little indenture at the center of Nomura’s collarbones.“Or to your _—_ ” She smirks back up at Nomura, “— _erotic_ beauty.”She presses her lips just below the swell of Nomura’s breasts.“Or to your cuteness.”She presses her lips down on Nomura’s belly button, and then tenderly nibbles the softness of her tummy.

Barbara sits back up to reposition herself.She guides each of Nomura’s legs over her own, so the changeling is spread before her.“And certainly none can compare to your _taste_.”She leans down and presses her lips to the juncture of Nomura’s legs.

Nomura gasps, groans.She curls her toes, and then flexes them.Finally, she sighs.

“Feel better?” Barbara whispers when she finishes.Her lips glisten.She strokes Nomura’s hair.

“Yes.”Nomura breathes.“That was nice.Thank you.”She cups Barbara’s cheek in her hand.“I love you.”

Barbara settles next to her.“So, sleep then?”

“Not before _I—_ ” Nomura draws Barbara in close.Her index finger traces around the curve of the doctor’s breast.She gently push Barbara down on her back.“—Show _you—_ ”Her hand runs down Barbara’s belly and slips between her thighs.“—Just how much _you_ are loved.”Her fingers enter Barbara.

Nomura captures Barbara’s lips in a kiss before she can moan. 


	2. Morning Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuhhh so I felt like writing more lesbian smut today. I mean that was just sort of the day I had.
> 
> This time, it's the last chapter for this story. for real. probably.
> 
> yeah you maybe shouldn't trust my word on that one.

“Good morning.”Nomura leans over and nuzzles into Barbara’s hair.When Barbara doesn’t answer, she sweetly whispers her girlfriend’s name, hoping to rose her from slumber.

“I’m not a prize.” Barbara grumbles half into her pillow.“For you or for him.I’m not something you can just decide you want and then win.”She gazes at Nomura.“I make choices.Yes, I chose to forgive him, but he can’t just say he wants me and then have so much certainty that he can just—I have _autonomy_.”She scowls.“You didn’t _win_ me.I _chose_ you.”

Nomura wraps her arms around Barbara and pulls her in close.“You’ve been worrying about this all night, haven’t you?”She holds the doctor against her chest.

“Mhmm…maybe.”Barbara sighs.“I know I shouldn’t.I’m being ridiculous.”

Nomura strokes her hair.“I’ll tell you what someone very wise told me last night.Anything that bothers you is important to me, Barbara.”

Barbara laughs quietly. 

Nomura can feel the sound reverberate across her chest.She thinks for a minute.“It’s Saturday, so I don’t have to go into work.Do you?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t still be here enjoying your very nice embrace.”Barbara cuddles closer to Nomura.

“Good.Cause you’re not getting out of this bed.”Nomura smirks and kisses the top of Barbara’s head.

Barbara rests her chin on Nomura’s chest.“Oh?”

“I think someone needs cheering up.”Nomura swiftly pecks Barbara on the nose.In a quieter voice, she adds, “And last night, _you_ may have gotten to eat, but I never did.”She moves the sheet around to reveal Barbara’s chest.“But before that, I think I’ll have a little appetizer.”

“So, we’re solving everything with sex now.Not that I mind,” Barbara muses, as she lies down.“It’s just good to know.”

Nomura blows between Barbara’s breasts, causing goosebumps to breakout all over the doctor’s skin.“No, we’re not.But I’d much prefer this to you worrying over someone who isn’t worthy of your time.”She peppers Barbara’s upper chest with kisses, before slowly trailing down.

“Hmm, well, okay, I’ll agree to— _ahhh_!”Barbara bits her lip, then giggles.“Did you just nibble my— _ahhh—ohhh—mhhhmm—_ keep, keep doing that.”

Nomura laughs, which causes Barbara’s nipple to escape her lips.Rather than return to it, she moves over to the other one.She presses her lips down around that one and sucks it in her mouth.She licks back and forth over its hardened tip before gently nibbling.The changeling dances her fingers across Barbara’s belly, before reaching up to pinch Barbara’s first nipple between her thumb and index finger.Once its perked up again, she kneads the full softness of the doctor’s breast in the palm of her hand.

“Zelda—as much as I love this—I— _uuhhmhmm…_ ”

“Someone’s impatient.”Nomura gets up and climbs over Barbara’s body to plant a long, lingering kiss on her lips.When they part, both of them gasp for breath.Nomura takes advantage of Barbara’s parted lips to kiss again.She pushes her tongue inside Barbara’s mouth to explore and only pulls away when her body’s need of oxygen requires it.

Barbara lets out what can only be a mewl of disappointment.She squirms, arching her back and displaying her breasts in a way Nomura can’t help but find tempting.

“Don’t worry.”Nomura strokes the doctor’s cheek tenderly.“I do enjoy when your lovely, lovely voice moans my name.”

Nomura settles down lower on the bed.She places Barbara’s legs over her lap, and runs her hands up the doctor’s inner thighs.She pauses, just as she feels wetness, and then runs her hands back down.Nomura repeats this process a few times.Each time teasing, but always retreating just as Barbara thinks she’s finally, finally going to slip a finger between her folds.

“ _Zeeldaaaa…_ ”

“Just like that.”Nomura whispers.She leans down, kisses just above Barbara’s core, and then flicks her tongue across the doctor’s clit.Again and again, before sinking deeper.

Barbara gasps.She tangles her fingers in Nomura’s hair to push her down, _down_.Deeper.Her hips thrust up almost of their own accord.

In that moment, nothing else matters but the two of them and their love.


End file.
